A Friendship Severed in a Game
by Kiba's shadow-Hiei's flame
Summary: Kiba's best friend Sasami was kidnapped while playing an innocent game. And now that he's an ninja he's on a mission to find who kidnapped her and revenge the certain someone KxOC


**Haha. Look here. New Story! Yay! This is my first Naruto fic and I'm not sure if I did well.**

_Hello! This is OUR fist Naruto fic and WE're not sure if WE did well. Sorry, but Shadow forgot to mention me _

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and we do not make any profit from it. We only make profit from our OC's!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**So Why Do You Want to be a Ninja?**

**Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were teamed up to be sent on a mission. The mission was basically a treasure hunt for some old man who could barely walk. The place the treasure was where only a Shinobi could go. If they found it in time they would recive a great reward. If they didn't find it in time they were to be sent back to the Ninja Accademy.**

**"You know Naruto, since we're paired up with you, we will p****robably **have to go back to the Accademy." Kiba stated as he took out the map and looked at it.

**"Hey! It's not my fault!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the map from Kiba's hands and began to read it.**

**"Yes it is." Kiba said angerily trying desperately to get the map back from the idiot who was hastily moving around and trying to figure out the map at the same time.**

**"Grr! I'll find the quickest way there.Just wait and see!" Naruto yelled while trying to figure the map out and jumping out of Kiba's reach.**

**"Okay, Okay buddy. Just do me a favor and read the map right-side up." Kiba said as he finally snatched the map from the owner and turned the map the right way up.**

**"Guys, I think something might be following us." Hinata said exasperately, sometimes the boys ****arguing really got tiresome.**

**"Don't worry Hinata. Akamaru will sense something if there is anybody following us. Right Akamaru?" Kiba reassured as they kept walking down the dark cave. They had to admit though, it did feel like something was fallowing them.**

**They continued until they came to a dead end. **

**"The river isn't to far from here." Kiba said as he bagan to walk toward the river.**

**"I'll find a quicker way! Come on Hinata!" Naruto said as he took off in another direction witch of coarse was typical.**

**"Bu-" Kiba started to say but they were already gone. He sighed and held his breath, trying to calm himself down.**

**He walked towards the river with Akamaru in his coat. Within minutes he was there and Naruto and Hinata wern't. He sighed and took a break while he waited.**

**A half an hour later Naruto and Hinata arived with brusies and scratches everywhere. It worried Kiba and he looked at them up and down, "what the happened to you?"**

**"Let's just say that it was fun." Naruto said, not wanting to go through the details.**

**They continued on like that for at least another hour before the reached a small cave entrance**

**"YAY! This si the cave! Let's go in." Naruto shouted.**

**"I don't know. It shouldn't have been this easy to find it. Only Shionbi could get there." Kiba said as Akamaru agreed.**

**"Who cares?" Naruto argued and dragged both of them in.**

**They walked for what seemed hours and then they came to a dead end.**

**"W-wh-a!" Naruto yelled in frustration and then the whole cave began to shake.**

**"Great now look what you've done!" Kiba yelled as they fell into a pit and steel bars where locking them in.**

**Hours passed and they were not let out. They couldn't fina any way out and they were hungry, tired, and frustrated. Nothing they did seemed to work out. Naruto and Kiba would not stop bickering and Hinata was getting irriated at the two boys.**

**"Um.. Guys, please stop." Hinata said quietly as the two boys shut up.**

**A few moments of silence came and the shattered as Naruto spoke.**

**"Hey Hinata?"**

**"Yes, Naruto?"**

**"Wht did you want to become a ninja?"**

**"Because I didn't want to be defeneless anymore." Hinata said lowering her head."how bout you?"**

**"I wanted people to notice me! I didn't want to be treated badly anymore." Naruto said with his head held high!**

**"KIBA!" Naruto shouted.**

**"Yes?" Kiba asked, getting bored with the questions. He had to admit, when it came down to boredom, Naruto really found the most interesting topics to discuss.**

**"You answer too." Naruto said, trying to act supierior.**

**"Oh." Kiba said, rolling his eyes, then again...maybe not.**

**"Grr! Don't act all cool!" Naruto growled at Kiba**

**"It's none of your business.!" Kiba said as Akamaru lightly nuzzeling his master's chin. **

"ANSWER!" Naruto shouted making Hinta whisper something that said, 'shut up' perhaps a 'be quiet' if he was listening.

**" I need to rescue someone very important to me...'' Kiba said as Akamaru whimpered about the person in question. Kiba looked at Akamaru and petted the dog softly. They both missed her...badly.**

**I need 3 reviews before I add the next chapter**

_sighs WE need three reviews before WE add the next chapter. _


End file.
